


It'll be alright

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute they're out on a date and the next he's been shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transreborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/gifts).



> "Okay but like imagine Reborn is hospitalized in a civillian hospital and when Tsuna tries to see him the nurses won’t let him because he isn’t family and being a loved one when gay doesn’t count 9 times out of 10. Tsuna has to be dragged away from the hospital, screaming and sobbing, because Reborn could die and Tsuna wouldn’t be allowed to say goodbye."

One minute, he and Reborn are walking along Rome’s crowded streets. The next Reborn’s been shot in  _ the chest  _ and Tsuna’s fumbling to stop the bleeding to save his husband and some bystander has called an ambulance  _ and  _

“Bre...athe,” Reborn coughs out, moving his hand to grip Tsuna’s free one. Tsuna brings Reborn’s hand to his face and Reborn can feel the tears rolling down the brunette’s face. His husband presses a kiss into his hand and Reborn cracks a small smile. 

“You’re not allowed to die on me.” Tsuna whispers as the ambulance sounds are heard om the distance and he remembers civilian hospitals do not always respect gay marriage. “I love you so much, what would I even do without you?” 

Reborn’s soft smile returns as Tsuna places another kiss on his hand before setting it down. “I won’t die.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Tsuna says softly as he takes Reborn’s backup gun. Leon sits on Reborn’s shoulder, licking his face as if it’d cure him. “Come here Leon.” 

The ambulance comes closer and closer as Tsuna calls Hayato. Reborn watches Leon get comfortable in Tsuna’s suit pocket as he vaguely hears the storm freak out because of Tsuna’s crying. Hayato’s concern put him at ease; even if he died Tsuna would be in good hands. 

Paramedics scramble out of the ambulance, checking Reborn’s pulse and gently removing Tsuna’s hand from applying pressure on the wound. 

A blonde female applies pressure in Tsuna’s place, glancing for any other injuries before addressing the brunette. “He is conscious and fully functioning correct? What causes this wound?” 

“Yes he is. It’s a bullet wound.” Tsuna replies, rubbing the tears off his face. 

The blonde hold pressure to the wound even as they move Reborn onto the stretcher and move him into the ambulance. Tsuna dutifully follows when she motions with her head for him to sit inside too. “Guardian?” 

“I’m his guardian.” Tsuna says as he grabs the hand nearest to him. 

“Relation?” 

“Husband.” 

Her face scrunches but Tsuna keeps hope that she’s just homophobic. He doesn’t talk for the rest of the ride to the hospital. 

* * *

When they arrive at the hospital, Hayato and Shamal are already there. When Shamal passes Tsuna, he places a hand on the brunette’s shoulder for a second.  _ It’ll be alright.  _

Hayato interlaces their hands and squeezes with a little bit of his rain flames.  _ I’m here for you.  _

Tsuna squeezes back as he lets Hayato drag them to the waiting area. He’s grateful when Hayato starts talking about what the latest shenanigan the kids are trying to convince someone to help them with. Dino comes in halfway through the story and takes Tsuna’s other hand. The brunette doesn’t know how he’s been blessed with such a loving family, but they put a small smile on his face. 

Shamal comes out in the middle of Dino’s latest Enzo disaster story and Tsuna stands up as his brothers in all but blood release his hands. “How’d it go?” 

“Reborn should live. He’s a tough bastard.” Shamal replies with a cheeky grin. “The only way he wouldn’t is if his body rejects the blood going into his body.” 

Tsuna almost falls when the tension finally leaves his body, but Dino and Hayato catch him with soft smiles. “Thanks.” 

“So can we visit Reborn?” Dino asks as he drapes his arm around Tsuna’s shoulders. 

“Honestly, you need to ask one of the nurses.” Shamal sighs, “He’s under the name-” 

“I know.” Tsuna replies instantly, heading for the front desk. “Hello, can I see Renato Sawada? I’m his guardian and husband.” 

“Ah, I’m sorry Mr. Sawada, but you aren’t allowed to see him.” The receptionist looks apologetic, “The hospital hasn’t recognized gay marriage yet so you don’t qualify as family.” 

“Oh,” Tsuna says softly, “Are you sure you can’t make an exception? Renato almost died and I’d really like to see him.” 

“I’m really sorry I can’t.” The reception shifts, looking back at her computer. 

“Thank you for your help.” Tsuna says softly, turning to walk back to Dino and the others. 

The way Dino and Hayato glance at the receptionist tells Tsuna that his face says a lot. He shakes his head. “It’s not worth it. Shamal, transfer Reborn to the our hospital as soon as possible.” 

“Of course. I’ll set up a video call for you two when he wakes up.” 

“Thanks.” 

Tsuna doesn’t cry until he’s in the car smushed between Dino and Hayato. Until he’s safely in his soundproof car with Dino rubbing circles on his back and Hayato running a hand through his hair. 


End file.
